1. Field of the Invention.
The invention relates to a cooling device for a battery, having a housing with an air-cooling arrangement. The invention also relates to a battery having such a cooling device. The invention further relates to a motor vehicle with such a battery.
2. Description of the Related Art.
European patent EP 1 333 521 B1 discloses a battery device for a vehicle. The device has a temperature sensing plate fastened to the outside of a housing that is arranged between a secondary battery and the temperature sensing plate. Ventilation holes are provided for cooling the secondary battery in the housing. The known battery device comprises heating elements for heating the secondary battery. The heating elements are fastened to the temperature sensing plate.
It is an object of the invention to further improve the cooling of batteries, in particular of high-voltage batteries for hybrid vehicles or electric vehicles.